


By Moonlight

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood Drinking, Forbidden Love, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampire!Adam, Vampires, Werewolves, mentions of Hunters & Hunting, werewolf!heath, werewolf!justin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath thinks he has a date with Adam. But Adam is thirsty and doesn't know that Heath's blood isn't human.





	By Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in early 2016.

Heath was excited; he'd spent almost half an hour deciding what to wear. Usually, that wasn't really something important for him. But tonight he had his first date with Adam. Actually, Adam hadn't said it was a date. But he had flirted with Heath for some weeks already, and Heath liked him a lot.

Adam had asked him for a walk in the park in the evening, and that was one of the most romantic things Heath could imagine. So it had to be a date, right?

He looked up at the moon. It was big and bright but fortunately not completely full yet. Still, he felt the blood pumping in his veins. He didn't like it, even though it made him more powerful. Everything was more intense, and it just added to his excitement.

He wanted to reach out for Adam's arm but stopped. Wasn't it weird that his friend hadn't tried to touch him yet? Usually, he was clinging to the ginger all the time. But today he hadn't even hugged him earlier when they had met. Just a smile and a halfhearted wave of the hand. Maybe this wasn't a date. Maybe he'd gotten it all wrong, and Adam didn't want more than friendship.

They had wandered down a narrow path and exchanged small talk for the past twenty minutes. Adam turned around and cocked his head questioningly. "Wanna take a break?" He pointed to a bench by the wayside.

Heath nodded and they sat down. When the ginger looked around, he realized there were no other people besides them. Maybe Adam had just wanted to wait until they were alone? It made sense that he didn't want to be interrupted by fans asking for autographs.

His friend turned to him, one arm on the backrest. "Are you okay, Heathy baby? Are you cold?"

Heath furrowed his brows. _Why was he asking that?_ Oh, now he noticed that he was shivering, probably because of his excitement and the effects of the moon on him. He forced a smile. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

Adam smiled back at him, and his hand reached out to cup his friend's face. Heath automatically leaned into it. It was colder than he'd expected, but it was soft and Adam's fingers gently stroked his cheek. His forced smile turned into a genuine one.

"Can you do me a favor?" Adam asked. "Please close your eyes, and don't look." He leaned a bit forward.

_Oh my God!_ Heath thought his heart would jump out of his chest. Adam was going to kiss him! He closed his eyes and told himself to calm down. _Don't mess this up now, Heath!_

When Adam was sure that the other man didn't look at him, he opened his mouth and his fangs lengthened. He was so thirsty, he could almost see the blood pumping in Heath's veins, and it smelled delicious.

Heath held his breath as he felt his friend getting closer to him. _A kiss, a kiss, soon he would know what Adam's lips felt like!_ But suddenly his senses rang alarm bells. His eyes flipped open and he jumped up. When he saw Adam's fangs, he spat out, "You're a vampire!"

Then he lost control. Crimson fur sprouted all over his body, his teeth grew large and his nails turned to claws.

Adam stared at him in shock. "You're a werewolf," he said, almost in trance. Then he also jumped up and raised his hands in a defensive manner. "Please, calm down! I don't want to fight." He looked at the moon. It was almost full. Heath had to have tremendous power right now. "Please, let's talk about this."

The werewolf snorted, saliva was dripping from his snout, his eyes were furious. Adam retracted his fangs and looked at him as innocently as he could. "Heathy baby, please, I know you can hear me."

The breath of the werewolf became slower, and then he transformed back into his human form. Adam exhaled with relief and sat down on the bench.

Heath took a few deep breaths before his mind was clear again. He blinked. His fancy shirt, that he had picked so carefully, was torn. His eyes started to fill with tears. "You wanted to kill me!"

Adam looked almost shocked. "No! I just wanted to drink a little bit."

The ginger sniffed while he wiped away the tears from his face. "I thought we're friends, I thought you liked me. But you just wanted to use me!"

"That's not true." The other man felt guilty. "I _do_ like you. It's just, you know, if I have to bite someone's neck, it should at least be someone attractive." He tried to smile apologetically and patted to the spot next to him. "Come, let's talk about it."

His friend hesitated for a moment before he sat down. Adam gave him a tissue and grinned. "You're an unusual werewolf. I've never seen one cry before."

Heath looked at him. "So, you really didn't want to kill me?"

Adam shook his head. "Usually, I just drink about half a liter and then leave. But you're my friend, and I wanted to bring you to a hospital after that."

"And then what? Did you expect me to just forgive you?"

Adam was confused. "My victims forget what I do to them. There is a poison in my fangs that triggers amnesia. But you should know that?"

Heath winced and looked away. "I... I wasn't born like this."

"Oh, who turned you into a werewolf?"

"Justin..."

"Of course..."

"Wait, you knew he was a werewolf? I thought werewolves and vampires are enemies and not allowed to be friends?"

"That's true. But his family didn't know I was a vampire. And I didn't tell my clan that he was a werewolf."  
  
"I see." Heath tried not to get his hopes up. But he couldn't help thinking that he still wanted to be friends with Adam. Maybe even more... "What happened to your clan?" he asked.

"They..." Adam looked sad. "It was a team of hunters. I was the only survivor. I was just lucky that I stayed over with Justin on that day. And when I came back, they were all..."

"I'm sorry."

"I knew they were still looking for me. That was the main reason for me to join the WWE. It's hard for hunters to catch you when you're traveling all over the world all the time."

"Yeah, that's true."

"What about you? Why are you not with Justin anymore?"

"I've never wanted this. But he was going on about _how cool_ it would be. _We can roam around together,_ he said. I still didn't want it, and he bit me against my will. That's why I broke up with him. He didn't really mean any harm, but the trust between us was gone." Heath made a short pause before he continued, "I was in another pack for a short time. But they didn't understand that I don't want to hurt people. They said I'm too soft for a werewolf and kicked me out."

"That's so cute." Adam smiled at him, and he didn't sound like he was making fun of Heath. He sounded like he really meant it.

Heath was sure he blushed, even though it was probably not visible in the dim light of the moon. The warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach returned, and he knew it was not because of the moon, it was because he still liked Adam way too much for his own good. "That's why I try to live as a human now," he explained.

His friend wanted to answer, but suddenly he squirmed and looked like he was in pain. "Fuck..."

"Are you okay?" Heath was worried.

"Yeah, it's just... I haven't had blood for a whole week. At least now I know why your blood smells so special." He tried to smile but failed.

"What happens when you drink werewolf blood?"

"I don't know. It's forbidden. Maybe I'd turn into a supermonster. Or I would just die. I don't want to try it."

Heath felt sorry for him. He didn't know what it was like to be so thirsty. But from what he'd heard, it had to be horrible. "I have an idea," he said.

 

* * *

 

They were back in their hotel room. Adam was sitting on his bed and was drinking from the blood bottle they had stolen from a nearby hospital. Heath had changed his clothes and was nervously pacing up and down.

"I'm sorry I tried to attack you. I can't think clearly when I'm this thirsty," Adam explained.

Heath stopped and sat down next to his friend. "If you want us to stay friends, you have to stop attacking people. Can't you drink animal blood?"

Adam made a face. "Eww, that's disgusting."

"Okay, then I'll help you stealing blood bottles like today."

"You were a good distraction with your torn clothes." Adam grinned.

Heath bit his lip. "Do you think we... we can be more than friends?"

"A werewolf and a vampire? That's the biggest sin. We'd end up like Romeo and Juliet." When he saw the sad look on Heath's face, he added, "Well, at least we can't have children and ruin the bloodline. So maybe they won't hunt us down. But we should keep it a secret."

"Our relationship or what we are?"

"Both."

"Okay, I never use my power in my matches anyway."

"That's why you always lose," Adam teased him.

Heath laughed. "You're not better!"

"Yeah, that's true." Adam got up to throw the empty blood bottle into the trash can.

"Wait, you can't do that! They will see it."

"So what? Do you really think the cleaners care about it? It's not like a bloody knife."

Sometimes Heath was still surprised how easy-going Adam was, especially since he'd always thought _he_ was an easy-going person. He looked at his friend and finally worked up the courage to shyly say, "You still owe me a kiss."

"Do I?" Adam sounded curious.

"Yeah, I closed my eyes for you."

Adam stepped in front of Heath but hesitated. "You're not gonna turn into a werewolf while we're making out, are you?"

His friend grinned. "Are you scared of me?"

"Not of you, but of the crimson werewolf inside of you."

"Don't worry. As long as you don't provoke me, you're safe."

"Well, I've got total control over my fangs. But I know that the likes of you can lose it."

Heath furrowed his brows. _The likes of you_ didn't sound nice. However, he couldn't blame Adam. He'd probably been taught to hate werewolves since his birth, even though he'd been friends with Justin.

"I can be a little wild," he tried to sound seductive, but Adam didn't seem impressed. So he quickly corrected himself. "But I can also be a sweet little puppy."

Adam shook his head while he straddled Heath's hips. "I just want you to be yourself, Heathy baby." Then he smiled, and they kissed for the first time.

 


End file.
